In general, coffee makers used on board passenger transport vehicles, such as aircraft, are flush mounted in a cabinet or other opening. For example, such coffee makes are typically permanently housed or otherwise secured in place in a cabinet or opening that is shaped and configured to receive the coffee maker, so that the face of the coffee maker is mounted flush against the galley area. This provides particular advantages for space and safety considerations. A typical residential or office use coffee maker that sits on a countertop and plugs into an outlet is not suitable or appropriate for use on board a moving vehicle. In the event of turbulence or even a misplaced elbow or shove, a typical coffee maker can quickly become a projectile or present an electrical hazard to the user and passengers.
Accordingly, because coffee makers for use on passenger transport vehicles such as aircraft are flush mounted such that only the front surface of the coffee maker is visible and accessible, various common features must be substantially altered for safety and use considerations. For example, water filling is typically conducted via a direct connection to the aircraft or vehicle water supply. This is particularly the case with coffee makers mounted on board commercial aircraft, which are plumbed directly into the aircraft's potable water tanks. However, there may be some instances when the vehicle or aircraft water supply may be contaminated or suspect, such as when the aircraft reloads water in a country that has lower water inspection requirements. In these instances, the on-board coffee makers that are directly tied to the water system are unusable or their use can be a dangerous health hazard. There is not currently an appropriate solution to this problem.
Some models (particularly those for use on private jets) are designed as top fill models, which allow bottled water to be inserted directly into the top of the coffee maker. Top fill models used on vehicles are typically mounted below an empty or otherwise require specialized cabinetry that allow access to the top of the coffee maker or costly slide rails that allow translation of the entire coffee maker forward and aft to clear the cabinet and permit filling. Additional retention devices are also required to prevent inadvertent release of the equipment. Top fill coffee makers have limited use on board commercial aircraft due to space, time, and cabinetry considerations.
One attempted solution for commercial aircraft has been to provide an angled fill spout on the front or side of the coffee maker, into which bottled water can be poured directly. One problem with this design is that the spout also allows entry of dust and debris into the coffee maker. It also creates an extra protrusion on the face (or side) of the coffee maker, which can be detrimental when space is at a premium. The spouts can also only accept certain size bottles, limiting their use with water bottles of varying sizes. (For example, large mouth bottles would not work with such spouts.) Accordingly, an alternate solution for using bottled (or water from an external source) is needed.
Additionally, coffee makers for use on board passenger transport vehicles have other drawbacks that embodiments described herein seek to address. For example, coffee baskets that are used to hold coffee grounds are typically provided as a removable item, which can cause hazards as well as create hassles for use. Further, coffee makers used on board aircraft and other passenger transport vehicles create steam, which is particularly undesirable in these instances. Steam generation can be a particular concern when the water used in the coffee maker is not delivered directly via the pressurized water system on board a vehicle or internally generated via pump Thus, various steam management (e.g., reducing, removing, or diverting) features are needed and are described herein.